


Consolando a Poe Dameron

by RosaMacchio



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Poe Dameron, Hurt Poe Dameron, M/M, Minor Character Death, OCC - Freeform, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sin beta, Smut, Top Wedge Antilles, blushed poe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Poe acaba de perder a su mejor amiga y esta desconsolado que pasaría si alguien que ama en secreto fuera a consolarlo ¿que pasará entre ellos? Que horror estoy para lo resúmenes
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Jessika Pava, Wedge Antilles/Poe Dameron
Kudos: 1





	Consolando a Poe Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración estos personajes no son míos solo la trama de la historia.
> 
> Aclaración 2 lamentó el occ y las ortografías gramaticales no tengo beta.
> 
> Este es mi primer Poe/Wedge espero que les guste

Consolando a Poe Dameron 

Hoy tenía un pésimo día, hoy perdí a unos de mis mejores amigos de mi escuadrón Jessika Pava, todavía no podía creer que los disparos de la nave de Kylo Ren que provoco en la nave y diera en el hangar explotara con ella a bordo de su nave y algunos más, yo no podía creer que jamás iba ver la sonrisa de Jess de nuevo y la forma que me molestaba en la forma que miraba más que admiración al coronel Wedge Antilles, ella sabía que estaba enamorado de él en el momento que pise por primera vez la resistencia, y ella lo descubrió días después un día que estábamos en la cafetería y no podía apartar la mirada del coronel y allí mismo descubrió que lo amaba, aunque Wedge ni se ha dado cuenta de que existo, ya que siempre estaba con la general Organa hablando de las misiones, aunque Leia me presento, el casi ni se fijó en mi yo solo me sentí mal ese día y no quería salir de mi habitación.

Jess trataba de convencerme en que comenzara hablar con Wedge, pero yo era muy tímido cuando Antilles se acercaba a nosotros que obviamente Jess era que hablaba por mí, ya que temía miedo que tartamudeará en frente de él.

Pero ahora que Jess se fue ahora, no sé qué haré con mis sentimientos por Wedge, ademas que perdí a mi mejor amiga.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, llorando por ella, seguía sin poder creer que ya no estaría aquí conmigo y tratando de convencerme que le confesara a Wedge que lo amo, pero ahora estoy solo y nunca me animare a decirle a Wedge que lo quiero más que a mi propia mi vida.

No sé cuánto estuve llorando, viendo la foto de Jess y conmigo en nuestro primer día en la resistencia sonriendo, que no escuche que tocaban la puerta.

\- Adelante – dije la voz ronca con el llanto y cuando veo quien entra mi cara se pone pálida ya que no me esperaba que Wedge era que iba entrar en mi habitación y yo estoy muy mal vestido con mi uniforme de vuelo y mi rostro lleno de humo, no me había limpiado desde el atentado y me avergüenzo que me vea así desarreglado.

\- Hola Poe, me entere lo que paso con Jess cuanto lo siento, se lo mucho que la querías – me dijo mientras avanzaba donde estaba sentado en la cama, y él se sienta a lado mío y yo trato de que no me saliera un sonrojo por su cercanía.

\- Gracias Wedge, ella fue mi primera amiga desde que llegue en la resistencia – respondí, todavía teniendo las lágrimas cayendo en mis mejillas, y me sonrojo cuando siento como me comienza a limpiarlas con sus dedos, sentía que mi corazón iba explotar con ese toque de sus dedos.

\- Jess no le gustaría verte así tan roto Poe, por ella - comento triste Wedge y eso me sorprendió mucho, no esperando ese tono de voz de él.

\- Lo se Wedge, pero no puedo evitarlo – comente rompiendo lo sollozos de nuevo, siento que un brazo me rodea por mis hombros y me sonrojo de nuevo, nunca pensé que iba a sentir su mano en mi cuerpo.

\- Jess me encargo algo antes de la misión y voy a cumplir su última voluntad – comento serio después de un rato de silencio y yo lo miro con curiosidad, de que podía serlo que dijo Jess antes de morir.

\- ¿Y cuál es su última voluntad? – pregunte todavía roncamente por mis lágrimas y veo como una pequeña sonrisa salía en sus labios.

\- Que yo cuidara de ti Poe y que te dijera que yo también te amo Poe Dameron – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y yo me aparto de Wedge sorprendido tanto que me caí de la cama viendo cómo se reía de mi expresión que debía ser muy cómica.

\- ¿Qué acabas decir? – pregunte pensado que no escuche bien lo que dijo, veo que se para y se sienta conmigo en el suelo y me acerca con sus brazos a él para ver sus hermosos ojos marrones y siento como mis mejillas se ponían bien rojas por su acercamiento.

\- Que yo te amo Poe Dameron, desde la primera vez que te vi en la base me enamore de ti Poe, pero pensé que tu no me correspondías porque siempre estabas con Jessika Pava, nunca en mi millón de años pensé que tú también me correspondías, pero veo que me equivoque cuando Jess me vino a buscar ayer para decirme que tú me amabas, que no lo decías por que estabas muy tímido a mi alrededor, y me amenazo para que no te lastimara si no te correspondería, pero yo le confesé a Jess que yo también te amo y que jamás te iba a lastimar que primero muerto que dañarte Poe, porque te amo y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que tú seas feliz – comentó y yo solo lo miro en estado de shock, no podía creer que Wedge también me amaba desde que la primera vez que me vio, debo de estar soñando, pero sé que es real y más cuanto siento sus labios en los míos y comienza a besarme, yo por instinto llevo mis manos a su cuello para acercarlo más a mí, no podía creer que por fin estaba besando a Wedge gracias a que Jess hablo con él, como quisiera agradecerle por lo que hizo pero ya no esta y siento de nuevo que mis lágrimas caían en mis mejillas y Wedge lo noto ya que separo del beso y me miraba con una preocupación en su rostro – ¿Que sucede amor? – me pregunto y yo tuve que sonrojarme entre mis sollozos cuando me llamo amor.

\- Es solo que no voy a poder agradecerle a Jess por lo que hizo si no fuera por ella ahora no estaríamos juntos – llore y siento como me abraza a él yo oculto mi cara en su pecho y sienta su mano acariciando mi cabello lleno de polvo y eso me avergüenza a estar sucio con él.

\- Lo se Poe, pero Jess ya lo está viendo donde quiera que este y tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro a ver que su mejor amigo esta con la persona que más ama, así que no te pongas triste amor, ella estará contenta allá arriba - comento yo levanto mi mirada de su torso para ver que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y yo lo beso.

\- Tienes razón Wedge, sé que ella es feliz donde está por verme feliz, te amo – confesé rojo, por él te amo ya que es la primera vez que se lo decía y veo como la sonrisa de Wedge se hacía más grande si es posible y me vuelve a besar.

\- Y yo a ti Poe y quiero hacerte el amor eso claro si quieres – comento seductoramente haciéndome sonrojar más y yo llevo mi boca a la suya besándolo agresivamente.

\- Si quiero ser tuyo amor, solo tuyo Wedge – conteste excitado y de repente las manos me arrancaban mi traje de vuelo y yo lo hacía con su propio uniforme quedándonos ambos desnudos.

\- No puedo creer que pronto seas mío Poe y tener este maravilloso cuerpo para mí solo – comento mirando mi cuerpo musculoso y yo me sonrojo a más – te he dicho lo muy adorable que te vez sonrojado amor - me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente a ver qué aumento mi sonrojo antes de besarme y acostarme en la cama yo tenía mi mano en su cabello, mientras el me besaba en todo mi cuerpo y yo solo gemía de placer, cuando su boca llego a mi erección y comenzó a chuparla.

\- Oh… Wedge – gemí su nombre y escuchando su risa en mi polla, para seguir lamiéndola, esa lengua me estaba volviéndome loco, no iba aguantar por mucho tiempo más, y viendo mi cara roja de placer y adivinando mis pensamientos separa de mi boca y yo solo gimo tristemente, pero ganándome un beso por parte de Wedge.

\- Ya vendrá lo mejor Poe confías en mi amor - me contesto y yo llevo mis labios a los suyos.

\- Claro que confió en ti Wedge, siempre lo haré te amo – respondí y veo como sus ojos brillan antes de comenzar a untarse dos dedos con un lubricante que saco de su pantalón y comenzaba a introducirlos en mi interior.

\- Yo también te amo Poe – respondió con pasión y yo solo gimo de placer cuando uno de sus dos dedos tocaron mi próstata haciendo que viera las estrellas.

\- Oh… Wedge… no…pares…en…tocar…allí – conteste tartamudeando y veo que me sonríe y me besa sin dejar de mover esos dedos en mi próstata, hasta que de repente los saco y yo gemí frustrado ganándome una risa de Wedge antes de besarme.

\- Tranquilo amor ya viene lo mejor – se unto rápido su polla y se acostó encima de mí para comenzar a introducirse en mi interior, yo llevo mis manos en su espalda y le clavo las uñas cuando de repente se metió de golpe en mi sacándome gemidos de dolor.

\- Duele – gemí sintiendo dos lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Pronto pasara el dolor mi amor – comento besando mis lágrimas de mis ojos y comenzó a moverse despacio, hasta que comencé a sacar gemidos de placer, comenzó a moverse rápido, yo no podía creer lo maravilloso que sentía tener a Wedge en mi interior, yo no paraba de gemir su nombre y escuchar su maravillosa risa para después besarme, en una de esas embestidas toco mi próstata haciendo que separara mi boca de la suya y comenzaba gemir su nombre.

\- Wedge – grite de placer y veo que sus risas se renuevan. 

\- Si, amor – me pregunto besándome, antes de llevar su mano a mi miembro abandonado y comenzó acariciarla y sacándome más gemidos.

\- No creo aguantar mucho tiempo mas – apenas si puedo hablar por el placer que sentía y Wedge lo sabía ya que me sonreía malicioso.

\- ¿Quieres correrte no es así mi amor? – me pregunto besando mi frente sudorosa y apartando mis rizos de mis ojos para que lo viera bien.

\- Por favor – suplico no creo que iba aguantar por más tiempo.

\- Di que eres mío, amor - dijo mirándome con ojos lujuriosos de placer.

\- Soy tuyo Wedge, siempre seré tuyo amor – respondí jadeando de placer y sintiendo sus labios en los míos.

\- Así es eres mío Poe, ahora puedes correrte mi amor – me respondió y cuando siento su polla tocando de nuevo mi próstata me comienzo a correrme en su mano.

\- Wedge – grite su nombre cuando el orgasmo salió de mi miembro y enseguida siento su esperma en mi interior, también llegando a su clímax gritando mi nombre.

Cuando termino nuestros orgasmos, Wedge separo de mi sacándome un pequeño gemido, para después pararse e ir por unas toallas para limpiarnos, después de que Wedge me limpiara y no solo en mis partes íntimas, sino en mi rostro que todo ese tiempo estaba lleno de humo y me sonrojo por que hicimos el amor con mi rostro de suciedad, ya cuando estamos limpios, Wedge se vuelve acostar y me atrae a su pecho y nos tapa con las sabanas, yo tenía mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando su corazón latir de prisa.

\- ¿Qué te pareció Poe te gusto mi amor? - me pregunto acariciando mi cabello todavía sucio y yo no tenía la fuerza de pararme me sentía cansado y saciado de por fin ser de Wedge.

\- Fue fantástico amor, muchas gracias Wedge – sonreí enamorado viendo como me sonreía y me besaba en mi frente.

\- No tienes que agradecerme mi amor lo hice es porque te amo y lo haré por mucho tiempo más Poe – me sonrió yo le sonrió y le beso.

\- Solo espero que Jess hubiera sabido que ya estamos junto y que gracias a ella nos juntamos – comente triste de nuevo y siento como Wedge me abraza más a él.

\- Ella ya lo sabe Poe donde nos estás viendo no te atormentes más mi amor – me reprendió suavemente besándome.

\- Lo se Wedge, estará feliz por mí – comente bostezando y ganándome una risa de Wedge antes de besarme.

\- Por supuesto que lo estará, ahora creo que debemos de dormir, ya que hoy fue un día lleno de emociones Poe – comento acariciando mi cabello y yo suspiro feliz.

\- Te amo Wedge Antilles – comente cerrando mis ojos y antes de caer escucho las palabras que hacen que se acelere mi corazón y me sacara una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Yo también te amo Poe Dameron –

A pesar hoy perdí a mi mejor amiga, cuando nos atacaron los de la primera orden, me gane al amor de mi vida, si no hubiera sido por Jessika Pava, le haya dicho mis sentimientos a Wedge antes de morir, creo que ahora no estaría con Wedge, y ahora estaría solo y deprimido por la muerte de Jess.

Siempre estaré agradecido por Jess lo que hizo por mí ya que estoy ahora con la persona que más amo en este mundo con el coronel Wedge Antilles, muchas gracias Jess por ser mi mejor amiga y nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por mi Jess te quiero mucho Jessika Pava.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
